bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Jirōbō Ikkanzaka
is the former 4th Seat of the Seventh Division. He is the younger brother of Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. He is also known by the nickname .Bleach manga; Chapter 91, page 20 Appearance Jirōbō is taller than most Shinigami, dwarfed only by his captain. He has large lips and a large nose, in addition to small, round eyes. His hair is short and brown, with curled sideburns. Jirōbō wears the standard Shinigami Shihakushō, accessorizing it with a small-beaded bracelet on his left wrist, as well as a large-beaded necklace. Personality Jirōbō is a very boastful man, talking the entire time during his fight with Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue about how they should give up since he is the greatest projectile expert and so on. He also seems to be very cowardly. Jirōbō attempted to kill Orihime while she did not notice, and upon realizing the difference of power between Uryū and himself, attempted once again to either injure or capture her. This placed him at odds with the chivalrous Quincy, resulting in the permanent loss of his abilities. Plot Soul Society arc While Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue are watching Kenpachi Zaraki and hiding on top of a building in Seireitei, he finds Orihime distracted and almost kills her. However, Uryū notices this and saves her.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, pages 21-23 Jirōbō then starts counting to ten so as to give his opponents time to contemplate their "regret." When the count is over, he quickly moves to attack. Both Orihime and Ishida dodge and Orihime tries to attack with Tsubaki but is unsuccessful. Jirōbō notes that though Orihime's attack was something he never saw before, it lacked the killing intent needed in battle. He tries to kill Orihime again, but is injured by Ishida. He asks Uryū if he was a Quincy, to which Ishida confirms. Intrigued by the fact that one of his opponents uses unknown techniques and the other is a Quincy, as well as the fact that both of them are ranged attack users, he releases his Zanpakutō: Tsunzakigarasu. He then gives his name and details about his nickname Kamaitachi, boasting on his Zanpakutō's strength and his skill in airborne attacks. While he is talking about how little chance they stand against him along with the regret they should be feeling, Uryū interrupts him by destroying his Zanpakutō's release. As Jirōbō tries using his Shikai again, Uryū brings him to his knees by shooting his hand and Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 91, pages 2-23 Jirōbō yells in pain over his injured left hand and reacts in anger when Uryū asks if he was regretting. He then moves to use his uninjured arm in an attempt to attack Orihime one more time. Uryū intercepts him and remarks on how lowly Jirōbō is from targeting Orihime from the very beginning. Uryū, unable to spend more time to allow Jirōbō to "regret his bad decision", fires two arrows and defeats him. Though Uryū does not kill Jirōbō, his Saketsu and Hakusui are pierced, causing him to lose his Shinigami powers forever.Bleach manga; Chapter 92, pages 1-10 Former Powers & Abilities After Uryū Ishida pierced his Saketsu and Hakusui, Jirōbō lost his Shinigami powers. Shunpo: Despite his large size, Jirōbō was able to move fast enough in front of Orihime without her realizing it.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 21 Zanpakutō : Jirōbō's zanpakutō looks like a slightly larger than normal katana, with a purple-grey hilt. Its guard is shaped like a number 8, with a cresent shape engraved on the top of both loops.Bleach manga; Chapter 91, page 10''Bleach'' anime; Episode 28 *'Shikai': The release command is . :Shikai Special Ability: Jirōbō's Shikai consists of a large number of flying curved blades, which he can control using telekinesis. Until the fight with Ishida, it has always defeated opponents easily since the blades move so quickly. The blades move faster than the eye can see, but can be easily destroyed or dodged using Shunpo or another fast technique. :Blade Recreation: If Tsunzakigarasu's blades are destroyed, he can summon more by sheathing and drawing his sword. This ability can be halted if an opponent is fast enough to injure his hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 91, page 21 (Unnamed) * Bankai: Not Achieved. Appearances in Other Media References Navigation de:Jirōbō Ikkanzaka es:Jirōbō Ikkanzaka Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Former Seated Officers Category: Male Category:7th Division Category:Gotei 13